List of New Jersey Devils head coaches
This is a list of New Jersey Devils head coaches. There have been 14 head coaches of the New Jersey Devils since the team moved to New Jersey for the 1982–83 NHL season. Tom McVie, Larry Robinson and Lou Lamoriello have each had two tenures as coach. Three different coaches have led the team to victory in the Stanley Cup Finals: Jacques Lemaire in 1995, Robinson in 2000, and Pat Burns in 2003. Lemaire is the all-time leader in games coached and wins; Burns leads all coaches in winning percentage (with at least one full season coached). In addition, several former players have worked for the Devils as assistant coaches, including John MacLean and Bobby Carpenter, the only men whose names are inscribed on the Stanley Cup as both a player and a coach with New Jersey. The current coach is Brent Sutter, who was hired on July 12, 2007. Coaches Key Note: This list does not include data from the Kansas City Scouts and the Colorado Rockies. Statistics correct through the 2008–09 season. |- |rowspan="4"|4 |rowspan="4"|Jim Schoenfeld |rowspan="4"| |rowspan="4"|January 26, 1988–November 6, 1989 |rowspan="4"|124 |rowspan="4"|50 |rowspan="4"|59 |rowspan="4"|15 |rowspan="4" align="center"|— |rowspan="4"|115 |rowspan="4"|.464 |rowspan="4"|20 |rowspan="4"|11 |rowspan="4"|9 |Bob Hoffmeyer|| ||September 17, 1986–May 25, 1989 |- |Doug McKay|| ||February 4, 1988–May 25, 1989 |- |John Cunniff|| ||May 31, 1989–November 6, 1989 |- |Bob Bellemore (G)|| ||October 5, 1987–August 20, 1990 |- |rowspan="4"|5 |rowspan="4"|John Cunniff |rowspan="4"| |rowspan="4"|November 6, 1989–March 4, 1991 |rowspan="4"|133 |rowspan="4"|59 |rowspan="4"|56 |rowspan="4"|18 |rowspan="4" align="center"|— |rowspan="4"|136 |rowspan="4"|.511 |rowspan="4"|6 |rowspan="4"|2 |rowspan="4"|4 |Tim Burke|| ||November 7, 1989–March 4, 1991 |- |Doug Sulliman|| ||August 29, 1990–June 28, 1993 |- |Bob Bellemore (G)|| ||October 5, 1987–August 20, 1990 |- |Warren Strelow (G)|| ||August 20, 1990–June 28, 1993 |- |rowspan="3" align="center"|— |rowspan="3"|Tom McVie |rowspan="3"| |rowspan="3"|March 4, 1991–June 5, 1992 |rowspan="3"|93 |rowspan="3"|42 |rowspan="3"|36 |rowspan="3"|15 |rowspan="3" align="center"|— |rowspan="3"|99 |rowspan="3"|.532 |rowspan="3"|14 |rowspan="3"|6 |rowspan="3"|8 |Doug Sulliman|| ||August 29, 1990–June 28, 1993 |- |Robbie Ftorek|| ||July 9, 1991–July 31, 1992 |- |Warren Strelow (G)|| ||August 20, 1990–June 28, 1993 |- |rowspan="3"|6 |rowspan="3"|Herb Brooks |rowspan="3"| |rowspan="3"|June 5, 1992–May 31, 1993 |rowspan="3"|84 |rowspan="3"|40 |rowspan="3"|37 |rowspan="3"|7 |rowspan="3" align="center"|— |rowspan="3"|87 |rowspan="3"|.518 |rowspan="3"|5 |rowspan="3"|1 |rowspan="3"|4 |Doug Sulliman|| ||August 29, 1990–June 28, 1993 |- |Dave Farrish|| ||July 31, 1992–June 28, 1993 |- |Warren Strelow (G)|| ||August 20, 1990–June 28, 1993 |-bgcolor="#D0E7FF" |rowspan="5"|7 |rowspan="5"|Jacques Lemaire |rowspan="5"| |rowspan="5"|June 28, 1993–May 8, 1998 |rowspan="5"|378 |rowspan="5"|199 |rowspan="5"|122 |rowspan="5"|57 |rowspan="5" align="center"|— |rowspan="5"|455 |rowspan="5"|.602 |rowspan="5"|56 |rowspan="5"|34 |rowspan="5"|22 |Larry Robinson|| ||June 30, 1993–July 26, 1995 |-bgcolor="#D0E7FF" |Dennis Gendron|| ||September 1, 1994–May 14, 1996 |- |Chris Nilan|| ||August 3, 1995–May 14, 1996 |-bgcolor="#D0E7FF" |Robbie Ftorek|| ||May 14, 1996–May 21, 1998 |-bgcolor="#D0E7FF" |Jacques Caron (G)|| ||August 9, 1993–''present'' |- |rowspan="3"|8 |rowspan="3"|Robbie Ftorek |rowspan="3"| |rowspan="3"|May 21, 1998–March 23, 2000 |rowspan="3"|156 |rowspan="3"|88 |rowspan="3"|44 |rowspan="3"|19 |rowspan="3"|5 |rowspan="3"|200 |rowspan="3"|.625 |rowspan="3"|7 |rowspan="3"|3 |rowspan="3"|4 |Viacheslav Fetisov|| ||July 28, 1998–January 28, 2002 |- |Larry Robinson|| ||May 26, 1999–March 23, 2000 |- |Jacques Caron (G)|| ||August 9, 1993–''present'' |-bgcolor="#D0E7FF" |rowspan="5"|9 |rowspan="5"|Larry Robinson |rowspan="5"| |rowspan="5"|March 23, 2000–January 28, 2002 |rowspan="5"|141 |rowspan="5"|73 |rowspan="5"|43 |rowspan="5"|19 |rowspan="5"|6 |rowspan="5"|171 |rowspan="5"|.606 |rowspan="5"|48 |rowspan="5"|31 |rowspan="5"|17 |Viacheslav Fetisov|| ||July 28, 1998–January 28, 2002 |-bgcolor="#D0E7FF" |Bob Carpenter|| ||March 24, 2000–June 10, 2000 |- |Kurt Kleinendorst|| ||August 22, 2000–June 9, 2001 |- |Jay Leach|| ||August 3, 2001–January 28, 2002 |-bgcolor="#D0E7FF" |Jacques Caron (G)|| ||August 9, 1993–''present'' |- |rowspan="4"|10 |rowspan="4"|Kevin Constantine |rowspan="4"| |rowspan="4"|January 28, 2002–June 13, 2002 |rowspan="4"|31 |rowspan="4"|20 |rowspan="4"|8 |rowspan="4"|2 |rowspan="4"|1 |rowspan="4"|43 |rowspan="4"|.677 |rowspan="4"|6 |rowspan="4"|2 |rowspan="4"|4 |John Cunniff|| ||January 28, 2002–April 27, 2002 |- |Kurt Kleinendorst|| ||January 28, 2002–April 27, 2002 |- |Larry Robinson|| ||February 25, 2002–April 27, 2002 |- |Jacques Caron (G)|| ||August 9, 1993–''present'' |-bgcolor="#D0E7FF" |rowspan="4"|11 |rowspan="4"|Pat Burns |rowspan="4"| |rowspan="4"|June 13, 2002–July 14, 2005 |rowspan="4"|164 |rowspan="4"|89 |rowspan="4"|45 |rowspan="4"|22 |rowspan="4"|8 |rowspan="4"|208 |rowspan="4"|.634 |rowspan="4"|29 |rowspan="4"|17 |rowspan="4"|12 |Bob Carpenter|| ||July 11, 2002–2005 |-bgcolor="#D0E7FF" |John MacLean|| ||September 29, 2002–''present'' |- |Jacques Laperriere|| ||August 5, 2003–2007 |-bgcolor="#D0E7FF" |Jacques Caron (G)|| ||August 9, 1993–''present'' |- |rowspan="3" align="center"|— |rowspan="3"|Larry Robinson |rowspan="3"| |rowspan="3"|July 14, 2005–December 19, 2005 |rowspan="3"|32 |rowspan="3"|14 |rowspan="3"|13 |rowspan="3" align="center"|— |rowspan="3"|5 |rowspan="3"|33 |rowspan="3"|.516 |rowspan="3" colspan="3" align="center"|— |John MacLean|| ||September 29, 2002–''present'' |- |Jacques Laperriere|| ||August 5, 2003–2007 |- |Jacques Caron (G)|| ||August 9, 1993–''present'' |- |rowspan="3"|12 |rowspan="3"|Lou Lamoriello |rowspan="3"| |rowspan="3"|December 19, 2005–May 14, 2006 |rowspan="3"|50 |rowspan="3"|32 |rowspan="3"|14 |rowspan="3" align="center"|— |rowspan="3"|4 |rowspan="3"|68 |rowspan="3"|.680 |rowspan="3"|9 |rowspan="3"|5 |rowspan="3"|4 |John MacLean|| ||September 29, 2002–''present'' |- |Jacques Laperriere|| ||August 5, 2003–2007 |- |Jacques Caron (G)|| ||August 9, 1993–''present'' |- |rowspan="3"|13 |rowspan="3"|Claude Julien |rowspan="3"| |rowspan="3"|June 13, 2006–April 2, 2007 |rowspan="3"|79 |rowspan="3"|47 |rowspan="3"|24 |rowspan="3" align="center"|— |rowspan="3"|8 |rowspan="3"|102 |rowspan="3"|.646 |rowspan="3" colspan="3" align="center"|— |John MacLean|| ||September 29, 2002–''present'' |- |Jacques Laperriere|| ||August 5, 2003–2007 |- |Jacques Caron (G)|| ||August 9, 1993–''present'' |- |rowspan="3" align="center"|— |rowspan="3"|Lou Lamoriello |rowspan="3"| |rowspan="3"|April 2, 2007–July 12, 2007 |rowspan="3"|3 |rowspan="3"|2 |rowspan="3"|0 |rowspan="3" align="center"|— |rowspan="3"|1 |rowspan="3"|5 |rowspan="3"|.833 |rowspan="3"|11 |rowspan="3"|5 |rowspan="3"|6 |John MacLean|| ||September 29, 2002–''present'' |- |Jacques Laperriere|| ||August 5, 2003–2007 |- |Jacques Caron (G)|| ||August 9, 1993–''present'' |- |rowspan="4" align="center"|14 |rowspan="4"|Brent Sutter |rowspan="4"| |rowspan="4"|July 12, 2007–''present'' |rowspan="4"|164 |rowspan="4"|97 |rowspan="4"|56 |rowspan="3" align="center"|— |rowspan="4"|11 |rowspan="4"|205 |rowspan="4"|.625 |rowspan="4"|12 |rowspan="4"|4 |rowspan="4"|8 |John MacLean|| ||September 29, 2002–''present'' |- |Larry Robinson|| ||July 25, 2007–2008 |- |Tommy Albelin|| ||July 25, 2007–''present'' |- |Jacques Caron (G)|| ||August 9, 1993–''present'' |} External links * New Jersey Devils History - A-Z Coaches Category:New Jersey Devils coaches Category:National Hockey League